PRIMEVAL
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Eight letters, eight drabbles, eight Primeval Characters. Each exactly one-hundred words long, with the prompts for each chapter beginning with the letters in PRIMEVAL. Guess the mystery character featured in each drabble. ANSWERS NOW UP!
1. Past

**Just as the summary says: Eight drabbles featuring eight different Primeval characters, each exactly one hundred words long, prompts beginning with the letters in PRIMEVAL. This idea came from Author** **_Xbakiyalo'_s fanfic DOCTOR WHO. Please check it out if you like DW. (FF will not let me put in the URL, so it's on my profile under favorites) ****I will start with the first letter in PRIMEVAL which is P. Also, each chapter features a specific character whose name is not mentioned in the paragraph, and updates will not be made until someone guesses the character correctly in the reviews(don't worry, it's very easy) Please, if you guess for a chapter, let somebody else try on the other ones! :) But you can always review and tell me your thoughts of course, say, if you liked the specific drabble. Please enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

P.R.I.M.E.V.A.L.**

an anagram by _Kathryn Hart_

"Eight One-hundred word drabbles on various Primeval Characters beginning with the letters in PRIMEVAL"

**Chapter 1:**

_'P' is for the_

_"Past"_

"It's all in the past, forget about it" everyone told him.

It was always the same. At Helen's funeral, after Claudia disappeared. . .

Well, now he had to deal with the past, every day.

He searched for Helen, because he knew she literally was in the past.

But Claudia was gone forever.

Nobody remembered Claudia Brown, the woman that had changed his life. Disappeared, her life completely erased and there wasn't even a funeral for her.

He never got to say goodbye. He tried to forget, but realized it wasn't possible.

No, it's not in the past, and he'll never forget.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! As soon as someone guesses correctly, the chapter for 'R' will be up, featuring a different character! :)**


	2. Redemption

**Wow, thanks for all the good feedback! Sorry, I would've updated sooner, but my computer got a virus! O.o Hopefully it's fully gone... Here's 'R' by popular demand! By the way, I won't give the answers for each chapter until the very end. So if you actually don't know(if you don't I feel sorry for you) the answers will most likely be in the reviews! Lol.**

* * *

'R' is for

_"Redemption"_

As the blood-thirsty creatures surrounded him in that room, he knew he had made the right choice.

Seeing Nick pounding on the door, he knew everyone would forgive him for betraying them all.

He remembered being a good man, until his relationship with Helen had changed him. But she couldn't touch the core of his being, the one that  
made this suicidal move.

He felt content with his choice, even as he was dying.

He was a hero.

In the end, he had finally found the one thing he was longing for from his friends, and from the world:

Redemption_._

_

* * *

_**Okay, I won't give the answers, but I will say good job to justapenny4yourthoughts, Logan The Awesome, and Tay_21 for your guesses! :)**


	3. Inspiration

**Okay, I think you guys will like this one. The first two were a little angsty(okay, a lot) but this one's happier! :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**'I' is for

_"Inspiration"_

Two words that brought light to his day and gave his life meaning:

_Abby Maitland. _

Since the day they first met he knew they were soulmates. The hard part was getting her to realize that. He knew it was harder than it sounded.

He finally realized that maybe if he just was himself, Abby might fall in love with the real him.

That soon brought on the kiss. 

_Oh that kiss. . ._

Yes, she was the one thing that turned his grey skies to blue and the happiness in every single day.

Abby Maitland was his inspiration for life.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry, that one was really easy, but I hope you liked it! 'M' coming up next! :)**


	4. Machine

**Ooh, we have a challenge flaring up! justapenny4yourthoughts has challenged Logan!! We'll see who gets this one first!(I will laugh really hard if it is someone else entirely!!) The race is on!! :D**

**Okay, I really like how this one turned out, it's probably one of my favorites(or R, E, or L) Anyways, presenting: M! (and if you thought Monster, you're wrong!! :D) **

* * *

'M' is for

_"Machine"_

Ever since he was a child, he was expected to become a military man.

_A war-bred machine. _

He couldn't say he hated it, but he couldn't say he loved it.

Until he joined the ARC Team.

Fighting other men was one thing, but battling dinosaurs?

Something new entirely.

He was no longer envious of his other friends in higher positions.

But that still didn't change the hard facts:

Whether it be a man or a creature, with a gun in his hands, the Captain morphed from being a flesh and blood human being, into a military machine:

_Dangerous and unstoppable._

* * *

**GO!! :)**


	5. Easy

**I am so dreadfully sorry for not updating sooner! But it's not my fault, blame Logan the Awesome!(jk :D) I was patiently waiting for her to get her computer fixed so she could review! So I hope you're happy Logan!!! :) Okay, I know the last one(Machine) was kind of a trick question, for those who were unsure, the key words are "ARC Team". Maybe that should help! This one, E, is also one of my favorites, I just love how this one came out, it was really hard to find a good prompt, but I think I chose a good one! :) Tell me your thoughts. And a new surprise: Whoever can guess every single character correctly first will get a special recommendation at the end!(You can wait 'til the last chapter and guess all at once if you haven't reviewed yet) The closest one is: Logan the Awesome!(justapenny4yourthoughts, you didn't give an answer for chapter 3: 'Inspiration'), who has so far guessed all the past chapters correctly! Keep it up!! :D  
**

* * *

'E' is for

_"Easy"_

Her life is never easy.

Especially since she joined the ARC. Pulled into her current job by a Pristichampus and a mad scientist, her life has been like a rollercoaster: scary, but sometimes fun.

Yes, life has been difficult.

Being chased by dinosaurs is never easy.

Trying to find a connection between old myths and the creatures that come through the anomalies is difficult.

Trying to get a Military man to notice you is never easy.

Life will always be hard, but she knows when she steps off that rollercoaster of life, she knows she will have had a blast.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!! :)**


	6. Veil

**Thanks everyone who's reviewing and reading this, you guys make this so much more fun! :)**

* * *

'V' is for

_"Veil"_

Ever since she saw that picture, it was as if a veil had surrounded her.

_Who am I? _

_Would I be happier if I was her? _These questions plagued her.

"_The universe made a mistake, you are not supposed to exist."_ The thoughts would whisper.

Nick Cutter had only made it worse.

Even though she had fallen in love, just maybe, with him gone and her leaving the ARC, the veil of doubt would lift.

Maybe she could give herself a new start, living as the woman she was, whether she was who she meant to be or not.

* * *

**Two more after this one!**


	7. Apprehension

**Okay, I'm kind of unsure what do to about the answers. If I give the answers on the last chapter, that will give the final character away. Should I add another chapter after the end, or give the answers on my second P.R.I.M.E.V.A.L. story? ;)**

* * *

'A' is for

_"Apprehension"_

Men.

Always an issue. But she was used to it. Even Stephen Hart had asked her out when he already had a girlfriend!

Then there was Connor.

Somehow, she couldn't add him to that list of losers.

Connor was different. He was sweet, innocent and gentle, even if he was kind of careless at times, but he was special.

But she still had to take it slowly. This feeling of apprehension was merely habit. Hopefully, the more she got to know Connor, the more the apprehension would fade away.

Maybe, she could even fall madly in love with Connor Temple.

* * *

**:)**


	8. Loss

**Hard to believe I'm publishing the last letter already! I've had so much fun doing this, especially with your hilarious reviews! :) I love this last one, it's a tribute to my favorite character, who should've been given another chance. Thanks all who reviewed/favorited! Here's the final letter: L, finishing PRIMEVAL. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**'L' is for

_"Loss"_

As Nick walked towards the anomaly, she knew her nightmares were going to come true.

She begged him to stay, but she couldn't stop him.

She'll never know exactly why he left, but she did know that she loved him. She could not just let him go.

That was what the kiss was for, to say goodbye. As they unwillingly pulled apart, she saw the longing in his eyes that she also felt in her heart.

As he stepped through the anomaly, she felt an overwhelming sense of loss; losing love and the one man she loved most: Nick Cutter.

* * *

**:'( Stay tuned, the answers should be up tomorrow, along with those who got each one correctly first, and the reviewer who got them all correctly first!**


	9. PRIMEVAL: Answers

**Okay, here's the answers, and the people who got them correctly first. A great big thanks to all who participated! :)**

_Past:_

Nick Cutter: _justapenny4yourthoughts_

_Redemption:_

Stephen Hart: _justapenny4yourthoughts_

_Inspiration:_

Connor Temple: _Logan the Awesome_

_Machine:_

Captain Becker: _justapenny4yourthoughts(yes, you got the correct answer)_

_Easy:_

Sarah Page: _Logan the Awesome_

_Veil:_

Jenny Lewis: _justapenny4yourthoughts_

_Apprehension:_

Abby Maitland: _ThePaperLantern_

_Loss:_

Claudia Brown: _justapenny4yourthoughts_

**Which makes our winner: _justapenny4yourthoughts! _Congrats!  
**

**Your favorite character not on this list? Stay tuned to: P.R.I.M.E.V.A.L. Level 2, with eight completely different characters! Coming to a Primeval fanfiction site near you! :D**

**_~Katy_**

_ = P.R.I.M.E.V.A.L.  
_


End file.
